The present invention relates to a transmitting device for producing an analogue modulated pulse train and for emitting the same and also to a receiving device for receiving an analogue modulated pulse train emitted by a transmitting device. The present invention relates furthermore to corresponding transmitting and receiving methods. The emitting or receiving can thereby be implemented via suitable antennae, however it is also conceivable to use the present invention within the scope of for example cable-based systems. The sphere of use of the present invention thereby relates in particular to the UWB band range (ultra-wide band) and thereby in particular to bands, as are defined in the decision of the EU commission of 21 Feb. 2007 (File no. K (2007) 522; 2007/131/EC) or in the Federal Communications Commission Report of 22 Apr. 2002 (FCC 02-48) by the Federal Communications Commission, Washington D.C. 20554.
The digital modulation of ultra-wide band pulses (hereinafter also UWB pulses) is already known from prior art (see e.g. Faranak Nekoogar “Ultra-Wideband Communications: Fundamentals and Applications” Prentice Hall, 2005). Furthermore, known amplitude modulation—(hereinafter: AM) and/or frequency modulation—(hereinafter: FM) types of transmission or digital types of transmission use other frequency bands. For example base band pulses are thus modulated by digital types of modulation of individual pulses (On-Off Keying, discrete pulse amplitude modulation, discrete pulse position modulation, . . . ).